


Mr. Mystery

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy was obsessed with some new show and Alec was frustrated by the very thought of it - it wasn't the show itself (because it sounded like a damn good show), he wasn't happy with Izzy's constant fangirling for it. When Izzy challenges him to stop being such a boring person, he ends up at a club, alone - but that's how his story just begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mystery

Izzy’s latest obsession with some Television actor called Magnus Bane frustrated Alec, he didn’t understand the hype - Magnus was just some other actor type who probably thought the world revolved around him ‘oh, don’t you know who I am? Magnus Bane, I’m a big star on the show Headcanon’. Headcanon sounded like a good show, it did, it was a comedy about an Asexual Aromantic Vampire that ended up having to put up with a dorky fledgling and some high warlock - but Alec refused to watch it because Izzy just talked about it too much. Izzy talked about Magnus’s tweets every day, and Alec wished that Twitter just stopped existing. He didn’t want to know what Magnus was having for dinner and he definitely didn’t want to know Magnus’s gym schedule. The only thing he knew about the stupid Magnus Bane man was that he was playing the High Warlock character (he didn't even know what the man looked like, because he really didn't care). He would avoid the show at all costs, when Izzy would scream ‘IT’S ABOUT TO START’ he’d leave the room. He just didn’t want to watch it.  
Izzy had called him a bore, he never wanted to watch television shows, or even films for that matter. He didn’t want to leave the real world for some false fiction. He wasn’t a bore and he knew he wasn’t. Just to prove it to Izzy, he decided to go out that same night - without friends, just by himself. He could still have fun though.  
That’s how he found himself in Pandemonium, he hadn’t bought a drink by the time someone approached him. Then again, he had been sat staring around the room for possibly thirty minutes.  
“You look… Nervous,” a man with a soothing voice stopped by Alec’s side, “waiting for someone?”  
”No,” Alec tried not to let out a nervous laugh, “I’m just… kind of… I don’t know.”  
”Well let me buy you a drink,” the man shrugged and waved a hand to the bartender, Alec sat in confusion as the man ordered drinks for himself and Alec. Being approached by someone was definitely a new thing for him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the man give him an odd look but also a smile. He turned in his seat to look at him and in return gave him the sweetest smile he could.  
“Thanks.”  
”No problem, I have plenty to spend, so why not spend it on a cute boy like yourself.”  
Alec was pretty sure he was going to choke on the air, being complimented like that was an entirely new experience for him. Should he say thank you? Should he compliment the man back? Well the man sure was beautiful and that was for sure. Should he just ignore the comment? He had no idea what to do so, when the man handed him his drink, he began to nervously down the drink in attempt to make something happen.  
The man laughed, “thirsty?”  
”Yeah,” Alec looked at his now empty glass and turned back to the kind stranger, “thank you.”  
”You’re welcome,” the man nodded and leaned on the bar as he watched Alec curiously, “you know, this may sound weird and quick but, you seem like a really nice person.”  
”I’ve said like one word.”  
”One word’s enough,” the man looked out across the bar and let a playful smile show on his face, “you want to dance?”  
”Uh, sure,” Alec nodded and jumped up from his seat, he let the other man pull him to the dance floor - holding hands with a stranger was odd but also oddly nice.

***

They danced together for what seemed like a minute or so, but it was more like hours - the only reason Alec could tell was because his hair (which had been up out of his face) was no stuck to his head like it had been glued on. The man was still laughing as they left the dance floor.  
“You’re quite the mover, you know?”  
”Thanks, once I forget about how gangly my limbs are, I get better.”  
The man watched Alec with eyes full of joy, he looked as though he were staring at the Aurora Borealis or something equally as beautiful.  
“Oh my God, you don’t know my name yet,” Alec suddenly remembered - and that became hilarious to him. He began chuckling, which made the other man smile even more, “my name-”  
The man held a finger to Alec’s lips, “let’s keep it a mystery for now, it’s fun that way.”  
”But I should get back home, my sister will be waiting for me to tell her about my night.”  
”Pass me your phone,” the man held out his hand and gave him a smile.  
Alec did so, knowing the man would save his number into the contacts. He watched the man quickly type. Finally he handed the phone back.  
“Text me, just a hi, then I’ll save your number,” the man winked, leaned in to kiss Alec’s cheek and then walked away from the boy.  
Alec watched the man leave before looking back down to his phone, ready to know the man’s name. There wasn’t one, only the contact name ‘Mystery’ with a few emojiis next to it. So that’s how it was going to be, the man wanted to stay a mystery, Alec supposed that it was a nice idea. Having a mystery man in his life, it seemed odd but also romantic in some light. He hoped that his Mystery would want to meet up again sometime soon. 

Alec had told Izzy about Mystery, and she was more than excited that Alec actually had something going on in his life. He had spent a few days texting Mr. Mystery, neither of them ever mentioned their own names - again it was fun. By day two, they were arranging a date.  
Alec had dressed as nicely as he could, he thought he looked good - even Jace had given him a compliment. He rushed to the small coffee shop where Mr. Mystery had organised the date. Mr. Mystery had already texted him to say that he was in the back corner of the coffee shop with Alec’s order (which Alec had texted him earlier in the day).  
Alec walked straight over to the back table, he locked eyes with Mr. Mystery and gave him a quick smile. He rushed over and slipped himself into the booth seat opposite his mystery man. He noticed that the coffee cups both just had 'Coffee Date' written on them instead of their names, _nice touch_ he thought to himself. He looked up to see that the man was, once again, beautiful.  
“Why so private?” Alec teased the man.  
“I like the idea of privacy,” the man hummed and tapped the table, “but I also like the idea of you.”  
”That was cute,” Alec let out a laugh.  
“Oh,” The man suddenly pulled out his phone and held it over the table, “I had to take a picture,” he quickly showed Alec the photo he had taken, “see, you’re not in it, only your hands. You’re okay with that?”  
”Yeah,” Alec chuckled, he wondered why the man would be so weird about the photo - unless he was going to post it on his social media accounts, which seemed like something he’d do, “it’s a nice photo.”  
“Thanks,” the man gave Alec a sweet smile, he typed something out on his phone before finally putting it face down on the table.  
They fell into a conversation about their previous meetings, and somehow the topic changed to Alec’s sister. Alec told the man how Izzy was somewhat obsessed with some stupid actor called Magnus Bane, he explained to the man how he had no clue how Izzy could be so hooked on a stupid celebrity. The man sat with an expression that looked like he wanted to laugh, but Alec ignored it. He continued to rant, there was nothing special about that stupid Magnus man, nothing at all.  
The man soon changed to conversation again, this time bringing up the future for the two of them, wondering when they’d actually reveal their names - they both had to admit, keeping that secret was fun.  
They left the coffee shop and the man offered to take Alec back to his place, well (he had corrected himself) not exactly his place but the small apartment he was renting for a short while. Alec could only think that the man could be gone any time soon if he was only renting an apartment.  
The apartment was small but cosy, Alec instantly felt like he was at home. There was nothing that gave away anything about the man, but Alec was okay with that. He fell down on the man’s sofa and watched as the man crossed the room, they shared a smile as their eyes met. The man sat down next to Alec and placed a hand on his knee.  
“Forgive me if I seem to go too fast, but I want to kiss you - like a lot.”  
“Then do it,” Alec leaned in closer to the man, he didn’t mind, he really didn’t. In fact he also wanted to kiss the man, a lot. 

***

Izzy was flicking through photos on her tablet when Alec finally returned from his date, she raised an eyebrow at him as he walked in the room.  
“That was definitely not just a coffee date,” she gestured to Alec’s collar which was messed up - then she pointed to the clock, “what did you get up to?”  
”Just making out.”  
”Making out with a man you still don’t know the name of? I’m proud of you Alec.”  
“Thanks?” Alec cocked his head to the side but then turned away.  
Izzy suddenly began to speak again, out of nowhere, “you know what’s super funny?”  
“What?”  
”Well you remember the other day, Magnus was at the same club as you! He went on a date like the same time as you today, he’s just copying you,” she started laughing, when she saw Alec give a confused look she pulled up a picture on her tablet, “he posted this a few hours ago.”  
Alec looked from his sister to the screen, when he saw the picture he felt the urge to punch the tablet and scream in shock. He stared, then looked up into Izzy’s eyes, “what does this Magnus guy… look like? I’ve never seen him.”  
”Oh right,” Izzy flicked through to several more photos where there was a black and white photo of Alec’s Mystery Man, Magnus Bane.  
”I’ve seen him,” Alec cleared his throat, “and I just spent a good hour or so making out with him.”  
“What?” Izzy glared at Alec, slowly she realised just what he meant, “oh my God Alec! Magnus Bane is your Mr. Mystery!”  
“Apparently… Oh God, Iz.”  
”What?”  
”I was ranting to him about how stupid Magnus Bane is.”  
”Before or after you made out?” Izzy tapped her chin and examined her brother.  
”Before.”  
”Well that’s fine then,” she shrugged and gave him a sweet smile, “I can’t believe my brother is dating my idol, oh Alec, how perfect is he in real life?”  
Alec didn’t exactly answer Izzy, he just gave a dreamy smile and Izzy knew that he was smitten by the man that he once claimed to hate.  
“You have to tell him that you know his name,” she set her hand on Alec’s shoulder, hoping he’d take on her advice.  
“No, I think I should let him tell me himself.”  
“Fair enough.”

***

So Alec waited until his next meeting with Magnus, the other man had no idea that Alec knew exactly who he was. In fact, Magnus was probably loving the fact that Alec was clueless to who he was. Magnus had asked Alec to meet him in the coffee shop once again, so he quickly dressed up for the occasion. Something smart but also something Alec, a navy blue button up shirt and black jeans, simple. He made his way to the coffee shop. Constantly reminding himself not to say Magnus’s name even though he knew it.  
He found Magnus in the back booth once again, as he shared a smile with the man he sat down. Magnus seemed happy to see him, but a frown came to his face when he noticed some look on Alec’s face.  
“Are you okay?”  
”Huh?”  
”You look… Deep in thought.”  
”Oh, right, I’m okay,” Alec let out a laugh, “just… Thinking about the entire name thing again, you know? I really want to tell people your name, they don’t believe I’m dating someone because I always say ‘oh, I don’t actually know his name yet’ and when I explain it, they look at me like I’m stupid.”  
“I want the same,” he nodded to Alec and reached out to hold the boy’s hand, “so, tell me your name, sweetie.”  
Alec glanced up at the man, he gave a small half smile, “Alec. Alec Lightwood.”  
”Alec?” Magnus repeated the name, “short for Alexander?”  
“Yeah. So, what’s your name, huh? Mystery Man?”  
Magnus pulled a face, Alec knew for a moment that he was contemplating telling Alec a lie, but after a heavy sigh he revealed the truth, “you’ll be shocked to here, my name is Magnus Bane. I work on a TV show called Headcanon and you actually really seem to dislike me.”  
”My opinion changed,” Alec didn’t act shocked, he just shrugged, “I already knew, by the way,” he admitted - knowing Magnus would be confused about the laid back reaction, “my sister was laughing about how I went on a date at the same time as Magnus Bane did, so she showed me the picture and I almost had a heart attack. Then she showed me a picture of Magnus Bane and I realised, I bitched about Magnus Bane to Magnus Bane.”  
Magnus blinked, he wrapped his hand around his coffee cup and began to give an awkward smile, “your opinion changed?”  
“I’ve never liked anyone more than I like you,” Alec leaned forward as he whispered, “I’m sorry, for saying those horrible things about you before.”  
“It was barely horrible, Alexander, in fact I found it endearing - you being clueless that you were talkig to me about me. You’re cute, and I like you a lot.”  
”So, we’re still boyfriends?”  
“I didn’t know we had already got to the boyfriend stage,” Magnus teased with a wink, “but yes Alexander, we’re still boyfriends.”

***

It had been a few months after their first meeting when Alec felt comfortable enough to let Magnus post pictures of him on his Instagram, of course the fans found it sweet - though some were just extremely jealous. Magnus posted one picture of Alec whilst he was laughing at a joke, he had captioned it with ‘always here to brighten up my day xxx’, a day or two after that he had posted a video of Alec.  
“Alexander, honey.”  
“Hm?” Alec looked up at Magnus and then to the camera, “why are you recording?”  
”What’s the name of my character in Headcanon?”  
Alec pulled a face and then shrugged, “honestly I don’t know, you know I don’t watch the show.”  
Magnus changed the camera so that it was on him, “I’ll let him off, we didn’t even know each other’s names until a week or two after we started dating. I’ll have to get him to watch Headcanon with me sometime soon,” he winked to finish the video.  
Another photo he had posted was of Alec asleep, Alec had fallen asleep on Magnus’s lap after a long day or work (he had managed to get a job at the coffee shop, though it may have been because the boss realised he and Magnus had been going on dates there and it turned out that the boss’s girlfriend was a big fan of Magnus) and Magnus couldn’t resist taking a photo. Alec just looked so natural and peaceful, beautiful.  
It wasn’t too long until the pair were certain they were in love, until Magnus was captioning photos of Alec with ‘The Love of My Life’, until Alec was excitedly telling his friends and family about the man he was in love with. Alec, the boy who had always rolled his eyes when his sister mentioned the name Magnus Bane, was in love with Magnus Bane - he knew that much. And he knew that Magnus Bane loved him too, that was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> *Youtuber voice* DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE!!


End file.
